


For you have kept the love

by LuisaPoison, Moonlight (orphan_account), Sunrise (orphan_account)



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Headcanon, Love, Violet and Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaPoison/pseuds/LuisaPoison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moonlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sunrise
Summary: Several letters were released in the sky of Leidenschaftlich, in honor of all those who had lost their lives during the war. Among them, there was Violet Evergarden’s one, who wrote her first letter to Major Gilbert Bougainvillea, the love she believed she had lost during an arduous battle. Five years later, Gilbert Bougainvillea, who was actually alive, received this letter and his meeting with Violet became inevitable. How will Violet react when she finds out the truth about her beloved major?





	1. Word at wind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O amor que guardei para você](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527153) by Miss_SUnshine ; Luisa Poisson. 

> "After five years, a lot has changed in Leiden, minus Gilbert Bougainvillea's feelings for Violet Evergarden."

The war was over and the city of Leidenschaftlich was in celebration. That day everyone had gathered in the central square for the main event of the day: the air show. In this, various cards would be thrown from the sky, as a way to honor those who had lost their lives during the arduous battles on the battlefield. Among these countless letters, there was a special one: the first letter of Violet Evergarden, the automemories doll, had written to herself. Inside that letter, she put all her feelings, everything she wanted to have had a chance to tell him and also showed how much had changed at that time.

The planes went through the clouds and all eyes turned to the sky. Suddenly thousands of letters began to fall and spread throughout the city. Violet's eyes twinkle and she gives a slight smile. As the letters fall, she has a feeling that wherever Gilbert was, the feelings of that letter would come to him. Somewhere from the center, Violet's letter lightly touches the grass that is surrounded by several violets. A red-haired girl carrying a doll in her arms as she ran across the flowered field. Suddenly she stops in front of the envelope and looks both ways.

“Marrie, come on! We have to finish organizing the boxes, otherwise we won't be able to make the change in time!” - said a blonde woman who was on a dirt road next door.

“I'm coming, Mom!” - said the little girl, who took the envelope and put it in the pocket of the doll dress and ran to her mother.

Upon arriving home, Marrie arranged her things in cardboard boxes. She took the envelope out of the doll's dress and put it in an old children's storybook. The box was sealed and placed next to others. Upon arriving at their new address, the boxes were kept in a small closet.

Five years later, the little red-haired girl had grown up to become a teenager. On a cleaning day, the boxes that were stocked were opened. As she flipped through the pages of her favorite old book, an old envelope slipped through his sheets and fell to the floor. Marrie picked him up and read his sender.

“Gilbert Bougainvillea?” - she read aloud. "Mom, don't you work at home for a lady with that same last name?" asked the teenager.

  
“That's right, honey.” - said Marrie's mother.

  
“I think this letter was to be delivered to one of them ...” - said the young woman, who handed the envelope to her.

  
"Oh ... It's a letter to Mr. Gilbert, God bless him ... Well, I know he won't read it, but I think it's fair to take it to his grave." said the oldest.

"I think that's the right thing to do…" her daughter agreed and headed back to where the boxes were.

"I must go, dear, Mrs. Bougainvillea is not well. Take care of everything around here." - Marrie's mother shouted already leaving the door

.  
“Yes ma'am.” - said Marrie.

Anne made her usual journey to the mansion where she began work five years ago. Before entering the house, she walked to the tomb where the name of Gilbert Bougainvillea was spelled, bent down, deposited the letter in front of the tombstone, made the sign of the cross and went into the house.

Two days later, the illustrious matriarch of the famed Bougainvillea family passed away. Her death was reported by the local press and would soon reach the ears of one of his children, whom no one imagined was alive: Gilbert Bougainvillea.

During her funeral, friends and family were present, including his eldest son Dietfried Bougainvillea. And when the funeral came to an end and only Dietfried stood watching his mother's grave and then he saw in the distance someone approaching. And could hardly believe who he saw, Could it be a ghost?! Did the pain make him delirious at that moment ?! The figure of his brother approached him and remained staring at him for a moment.

"No ... It can't be ..." Dietfried said in shock.

"Dietfried… It's me… Gil…" said Gilbert.

“But how?! How can be?! We thought you were dead!” - the older said approaching his brother.

"Brother… we have a lot to talk about…" - muttered the other in response.

“Gil ... You better have a good explanation for that ... Well, you made us suffer from your absence for all these years and now you just arrive like this, as if nothing had happened !?” - Dietfried paused, his surprise to see his youngest brother soon turn to anger.

“Brother, I ... I'm sorry about that ...” - the other bowed his head, embarrassed.

"Meet me at the office ... And it's best that your justification for everything is really plausible ..."- said the older man, who put his hands in his pockets and walked away, heading toward the mansion.

Gilbert silently saw his brother walk away. Gilbert approached his mother's grave and laid some flowers. He closed his eyes as if to say one last prayer to her, then turned his attention to another nearby tombstone.

He took slow steps toward it and felt a tightness in his chest as he read his name written on the cold stone. He knelt down and put his hands to the floor. He pressed the earth with his fingers and shook his head. Maybe he went too far with all that. When he lifted his head, tears streaming from his green eyes, he looked at an aged envelope. His name was written in front of him and when he turned it, he was surprised to see wrote it. A letter from Violet Evergarden to him.

With shaking hands, Gilbert took the envelope and brought it to his chest, his heart racing. Then he got up and put it in one of his coat pockets. He should face his brother before reading that letter.


	2. The pain of guilt

Gilbert went to the office, where his brother was waiting, while looking the outside of the house, who was admiring the outside of the house through the window. Gilbert knew that wouldn’t be an easy conversation.

“ I'm here, brother ...” - said Gilbert.

“Gil, how could you ?! How could you have been so selfish ?! Do you… Do you know? Do you know how much you made us suffer ?! Are you aware of the pain I felt when I heard that my youngest brother had lost his life in the war? Do you know that our mother's illness advanced after your death ?! Why Gil? For what?!” - Dietfried clenched his fists in anger.

  
"I'm sorry, I ..." Gilbert was saying as his brother slammed hard against the wooden table in front of him.  
  
“ Is that all you can say ?! How sorry are you ?! Feeling sorry doesn't explain anything and much less exempt your fault.” - He snapped, furious.

  
"I know you're mad at me and you're right for that, but I need you to listen to me, Dietfried. Please sit down.” - said Gilbert, trying to calm his brother.

  
"Arg ..." - Dietfried growled, pulled the chair in front of him, sat down and put his hands to his head. - “ I'm listening, Gil…”

“Thank you ...” - answered the youngest who pulled a chair in front of him and sat opposite his brother. - “Well ... First of all, I want you to understand that what I did ... Everything I did… It was necessary”.  
  
“Necessary?!” He laughed sarcastically. - "Pretending to die was so necessary ? For what?"

  
"Yes ... It was necessary for me not to give up living for good ..." Gilbert said.  
  
Dietfried's eyes widened, startled. He clasped his hands in front of his body and looked closely at his brother's face.

“ Was it because of her, Gil? Did you do it because of Violet?” - Dietfried asked a little calmer.  
“It wasn't because of her. It was because of what I did to her” - said Gilbert.

“And what did you do!?” - said Dietfried

“I betrayed her.” - said Gilbert.

“What does that mean?! Be more specific.” - Dietfried asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Don't you see, brother !? Don't you see what I did ?! I took her from you, I took her to my house, took care of her, educated her and for what ?! To let her think she was my weapon! I raised her to be free, but I made her feel like she was my servant. And by allowing her to go to the battlefield, I let her believe she existed only to follow orders.”

“And what was wrong with that ?! She had been created for that, to be a weapon!” - said Dietfried.

“She wasn't a weapon! She was a person, with a heart like mine and like yours! She didn't have to be there! She didn't have to get hurt so much! She didn't deserve it! And it was all my fault! I warped her! I ripped her arms off!” - shouted Gilbert.

“Gil ... It wasn't your fault ...” - said Dietfried.

"It was all my fault, Dietfried! I hurt Violet! I made her suffer for me! And how do you think I could face her after that ?! How do you think I could go to her and say it was okay if all she had suffered was my fault ?! It hurt me so much that I questioned several times if I should live! I wondered if I was worthy of having her admiration! And all I could do was walk away… From her, from everything… Everyone!” - said Gilbert.

"Idiot! And what about us! We were your family! We would welcome you , we would understand your pain! Selfish bastard!” - said Dietfried.

"Yes, I’m a selfish bastard… You are right… But… If I came back, she'd come after me… If I came back, she'd be stuck with me… She'd still be a weapon… And I didn't want her to be one anymore… I just wanted her to be free, that she could living intensely… And if I stayed by her side, she wouldn't be able to move on, so my death, even if fictitious, was a necessary factor for her to be able to live with someone free… I know I paid a very high price, but , for her, I would sacrifice me again ... - said the youngest, who lowered his head and let the tears fall from his eyes.

Dietfried's eyes widened, startled. Would Gilbert be able to do all this for her, for that thing?

“Gil ... Did you love her that much?”

Gilbert raised his head and faced his brother.

“I love her, brother.”

"Hahahaha You both deserve each other. Two mediocre cretins. So, brother, do you imagine how that thing looked for you all this years?" Do you know how she suffered from your absence ?! I never imagined you were so out of your mind as that thing” . - said Dietfried

"I ... I know everything she's been through ... I've been following her from afar all this time ... And even though I was suffering from seeing her cry for me, I had to be strong, for her sake and just hoped she was strong … And stop calling her a thing… It botters me" 

"Hahahahaha. You complain because I call her like “thing”, but what you’ve done sounds a little more cruel than some simples words, don't you think ?!" asked the eldest.

“I suffered so much from seeing her lost in the world of pain, but she had to go through this to finally be free of her obligations to me. And so, she became a free woman… I'm not proud to have made her suffer, neither you that are my family, but it wasn't easy for me either… ”Gilbert said.

"So, brother, i’m curious. Where were you all these years?" - asked Dietfried.

"In the southern regional, the furthest from Leiden… I sought my own ways so Violet didn't have to go back to the battlefield anymore… And because of the successful outcome of the last mission, I got three promotions. In this month, I became a colonel. In a year, I will receive the third and become General.” - said Gilbert as he walked to the glassed-in office window.

“ Well… I don't know what to think about all this… You must understand my desire to punch your face right now, but… I see you have a hard time too… But tell me, will you go after her? Will you go after Violet?” - Dietfried asked as he stopped behind his brother.

“I… I don't know… I don't know how she would react to seeing me, knowing that I lied to her all this time… I don't know if I'm ready… - said Gilbert.

\- Well… that we can't predict… - said Dietfried.

\- But tell me, our mother .... Did she suffer in her last moments?” - asked Gilbert, turning to his brother. His countenance was sad.

"Her soul left her body in her sleep ... She didn't suffer from the disease ... Just from your absence ..." - Dietfried said.

“I see… well… I think… I need some time…” said Gilbert, who reached for his coat.

"Take your time, Gil. I'll have to sort things out. Now that you're alive, I need to organize the division of our family's property." - said Dietfried.

"I… I don't care about anything, brother…" said Gilbert.

“But, I do. Rest, sleep. Let me fix this… At least one good thing amid so much shit ” - Dietfried walked to the door. He stopped and turned around. "And, Gilbert ..." he said. Gilbert turned to face his brother. "She still waits for you, but I don't think she'll wait forever ..." said Dietfried, who went out and closed the door.

Gilbert watched his brother leave and then stood for a moment. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the envelope. He slid his fingers over him and stared at the table. Gilbert used a tool to open the envelope and pulled a piece of paper out of it. He opened it and positioned himself comfortably in the chair.

“_To my beloved Major Gilbert How are you? Everything is fine with you? Where are you now? Is something causing you trouble? Spring Summer Fall Winter. Several seasons have passed. And I still wait for the one you will come back to. At first, I did not understand. I didn't understand any of your feelings. But during this new life you gave me, I learned to feel. Through the people I met, through the letters I wrote. I still believe you are alive, somewhere out there. And that is why I will live. I will live, live, live. Even without knowing how much life I will have, I will enjoy it intensely. And if one day we still meet, that is what I will say: I now understand the meaning of those words. I know what 'I love you' means. ”_

"Violet… Violet…" Gilbert whispered, falling into a copious cry. - “I need to find you again…”

Meanwhile, at the train station, Violet Evergarden was returning from her last trip. She had attended one more family, suffering from the pain of losing someone dear in the war. Violet understood very well how they felt. A while ago, it hurt her. But she felt stronger, more resigned. Gilbert had become a sweet memory, an eternal longing. Violet gets off the train and is met by Benedict, who was initially a postman but had been promoted to Hodgins' assistant.

"Wow, how long it took ... I almost died of boredom ..." said Benedict.

“ We had a little mishap with a banned bridge, so we lost a few minutes in return. Is it all right here?”- Violet asked.

“Yes, better impossible. Come on, I came to get you. Mr. Hodgins asked me to come.” - said Benedict.

“Ok. Let's go.” - said Violet.

Violet got in the car, followed by Benedict. He drove the car along the road as he tried to talk to Violet. Unlike years ago, it was easier to have a dialogue with her.

"So one more case of war sufferers ?! Wow… Even after five years, people seem to get stuck in the past…” - said Benedict.

\- Well… When you lose someone you love, it's not always easy to forget the person… And he was their only child, so you must imagine the size of the loss…” - said Violet.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to sound insensitive…" said Benedict.

“Alright… I've gotten used to your lack of subtlety…” - said Violet.

“What?! Will you be offending me for free ?! How ingratitude!” - said Benedict, who scowled.

Violet gave a discreet smile. I was already used to Benedict's “wit”.

“ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend… ” - said the automemories doll.

“ Hahahaha. It's ok, silly! Well, here we are.” - said Benedict.

They arrived in front of the postal company. Benedict parked and helped Violet with her luggage. Violet took a few steps forward, but Benedict took her arm.

"Violet, I… I need to talk to you," - Benedict said.

“And what would it be?!” - Violet asked, surprised.

“Well, it's just ... I ... I need your help!” - the young man said while scratching his head.

“My help ?!”- Violet asked, confused.


	3. A especial help

“ Well... Can you ... Write a love letter to the girl I like?” Benedict asked, quickly.

“The girl… You like ?!” Violet asked. Suddenly, they heard a voice close to them.

“Hi Violet! Hi Benedict!” said Erica Brown, one of the automemories doll of Violet's company.

“Hello, Erica. How are you?” Violet asked.

"Hi, Erica..." Benedict sighed.

“I am fine! And you?! Oh, I have to go to the pharmacy. Iris has a headache, but she is full of letters to do. I'll be right back and you tell me how was your trip! I want to know everything!” said Erica.

"Fine," Violet said.

"Bye, Erica ..." said Benedict, who didn't take his eyes off her.

"So ... is your letter to Erica?" Violet asked.

“Ahhh! Is it that obvious ?!” shouted Benedict.

“Yes! Clear as the blue sky… ” Violet said.

“You know, she wrote me a letter, years ago, but ... I was so stupid and I dismissed her ... But over the years, I started to notice her ... And she is so beautiful! But I think… She won't accept me anymore… But, I can't help but try… Can you help me ?!” asked Benedict.

“Yes, I think so!” said Violet.

“Ahhhh! Wonderful! Thanks!” said Benedict, who hugged Violet, unexpectedly. Violet's face flushed and when he released her, she saw the figure of a man walking away.

Violet felt her heart flutter a little. When Benedict released her, she ran around the corner and looked around, but the man was gone. For a moment Violet thought she saw Gilbert.

“Hey, come back here! I still haven't said how I want the letter!” shouted Benedict.

Violet reached for the old brooch on her shirt and sighed sadly. She returned to the company entrance and Benedict continued to chatter in her ear.

Meanwhile, in the back street of the company, Gilbert had his hand on his chest. His hands shook slightly. It was her, his beloved Violet. And how beautiful she was. So grown up, so lovely. Gilbert could hardly contain himself, felt like shouting her name, running to her and holding her. But someone else was already doing that. Who was that boy who hugged her so safely ?!

_Violet… Would you be moving on ?!_

Taken by jealousy, all Gilbert could do was run, run as far as he could. He was confused but he had no intention of giving up on Violet so easily. Gilbert put on his hat to hide his face and walked to the car where the driver was waiting. However, someone noticed his presence.

“Gilbert! Gilbert! Is that you?! Is that really you ?!”

When Gilbert looked back, Hodgins was coming toward him. His good old trusted friend. His brother of the heart. Hodgins approached him and wrapped him in his arms.

“My old friend, good to see you!” said Hodgins, his voice choked with emotion.

"Hodgins ... My great friend ..." said Gilbert, who wrapped his arms around him.

“I… I can hardly believe that after all these years, I'm finally seeing you in front of me!” said Hodgins.

"I had to come… You must have heard in the news about my mother's death…" Gilbert said.

“I'm so sorry about that ... Your mother was a good woman. Always so sensitive and welcoming. I hope she finds the rest she deserves… ” said Hodgins.

"I made her suffer so much," said Gilbert.

“ Do not say that! You did what you did because it was necessary! Only you know the pain that you have gone all this time!” said Hodgins.

"I don't know if everyone would understand this good intention of mine," Gilbert said.

"Gilbert, will you join me for a coffee?" I really want to know about your plans for the future… ”said Hodgins.

“Well ... I can follow you for sure.” said Gilbert.

They walked to a coffee shop very close to where they were and sat at the table. The waitress brought the menu and they started talking while they waited for the order to arrive.

"So… you finally decided to get out of your den… I'm still surprised, but extremely happy, Gilbert. I know how hard this was for you ....” - said Hodgins.

"I fought hard enough against my inner demons to be here ... Still, I'm not sure I did it right ... I ... I have to ask a lot of people for forgiveness ... Especially her ..." Gilbert said.

"Well ... It won't be easy to tell her what you did, but I don't think she would hate you ... In fact, deep down, she still waits for you ..." said Hodgins.

“Hodgins… Are you sure? Are you sure she still awaits me? Violet… Didn't find someone eles?” asked Gilbert, apprehensively.

“Gilbert, I can’t guarantee you for sure ... Violet entered adulthood ... She is free and own choices ... So, I don’t know ... She is a beautiful woman. Surely she must attract glances… ” said Hodgins.

The waitress appeared with the orders and Hodgins noticed Gilbert apprehensively. The waitress left and Hodgins put a piece of cake in his mouth.

“Hodgins ... Will she understand ?! Will she understand what I did? And will she understand that I did it to help her? For her to be free ?!” said Gilbert, who ran his hand through his long, dark hair.

"Gilbert, I can't predict or guarantee you anything. The only person who can tell you this is Violet herself. She has just returned from a long trip. I don't know if it's appropriate to talk to her today. But, you can meet her tomorrow morning. She'll be home, as Cattleya will visit her to discuss the upcoming clients.” said Hodgins.

"I… I'm so confused…" said Gilbert.

“Gilbert, your life no longer has room for indecision. Time is ticking, old friend. How long will you deprive yourself of being happy? Or at least being truly free?” asked Hodgins.

Gilbert held the coffee cup in his hands and was thoughtful. After lunch, the two said goodbye with another hug.

"Gilbert… I know you have your fears, but… If you leave her too free, she can forget you for good…" said Hodgins

“I understand ... Thank you, my friend. You always have good advice. I promise I'll get ready for this moment… ” Gilbert said.

“ Good luck… I wish you the best. And… I'm here if you need a friend shoulder… ” said Hodgins.

They said goodbye and Gilbert got into the car. As the driver drove him, Gilbert glanced at the post office building. In one of the windows was Violet. She glanced at the window and Gilbert's eyes twinkled. It was so beautiful. She was such a charming woman that her heart inevitably sped up a little at the sight of her.

Meanwhile, at CH company, Violet began her odyssey of helping Benedict declare to Erica.

“So, have you decided?” - Violet asked.

"Oh, I don't know ... I didn't want to be too direct, but ... If I'm embarrassed, she won't be interested. Ahh! This is hard!” said Benedict, who squeezed his head between his fingers.

"I think you need some time. Why don't we continue this later?" said Violet.

“Hey, you can't give up on me like that! What automemories doll are you, who shoo the customers away ?!” said Benedict angrily.

"My clients usually know what they want" Violet said.

“Oh ... That hurts ... You never lost your brute way, did you ?!” said Benedict.

"I'm sorry," Violet said.

“ Okay, don't make that face! It's all right! ” Said Benedict.

"Well, if you have so many doubts, you should look for a way to approach her ..." Violet said.

“Approach her? Hmm… Oh, I know! I have an idea! Do you remember the amusement park?” asked Benedict.

“Yes! It was here last year!” said Violet.

“I'll invite Erica to go with me and you’re going too” said Benedict.

“Me?!” Violet said, surprised.

“Yep” So, let's go as friends and she won't even suspect that I'm doing my research about her. Hahahaha” - said Benedict.

“Oh… Got it… Alright. I will help you.” said Violet.

“Wonderful! I'm going to invite little Erica!” said Benedict , excitedly.

Violet watched Benedict walk excitedly toward Erica's desk. She held some sheets of paper and dropped them from her hands. Benedict smiled and helped Eric pick up the sheets of paper while Violet noticed Erica's face turn red. She gave a slight smile and decided to walk outside a bit. Before reaching the exit, he met Hodgins.

“ Violet, is everything all right?” asked Hodgins.

"Yes, everything is ok as it should be ..." she answered.

"Violet, I… I want to… I want to say I'm very proud of the woman you became. You keep surprising me every day.” said Hodgins.

Violet made a surprised expression. She clasped her hands in front of her chest and bent down.

“Thank you, Mr. Hodgins. I owe it all to you. You gave me a chance to start over and see life with other eyes.” said Violet. Hodgins grinned

"It was the least I could do for you ... I ... I owed it to him ..." said Hodgins. Violet bowed her head sadly. "Well, let's not stay in that low mood. You know, I'm very curious about something…”

“ What would it be ?!” Violet asked.

"So you are a beautiful girl, you have an education, you write beautiful letters ... No new suitor appeared to you? No interest in anyone in particular ?!” asked Hodgins.

“Suitor?!” Violet said, surprised.

“That's right ... Yeah ... Sorry if I'm being indiscreet, but ... You're like a daughter to me and ... I want to make sure you're well watched. And if there's anyone you're interested in, I ... I have to evaluate him to see if he's worthy of you.” said Hodgins, a little awkwardly.

"No ... I have no suitors ... Just ... Just me ..." Violet said, reaching for the brooch.

“I see ... You know ... I really wish you were happier in that regard ... But, I'm here, for anything you need.” said Hodgins.

"Fine… thank you," Violet said. They greeted each other and Violet opened the door to leave when she heard Hodgins call her again.

“And Violet ... Life will still surprise you a lot and you will still be very happy. I'm sure of it.” said Hodgins, who smiled at her, put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Violet watched him closely, but didn’t understand what he meant.

Violet stepped outside, walked to a nearby park and sat on one of the swings. She watched a young couple pass in front of her, holding hands. Violet reached for the brooch and squeezed it lightly. Everything She wanted to understand about love in the past had become a desire to feel it all in a reciprocal way. But all that was left was a lonely heart and a well of uncertainty. Violet began to sway, waiting for the wind that shook her hair to take away that remnant of pain that had trapped inside her chest and prevented her from living fully.


	4. Reunion

The day they would go to the park had arrived. It was a beautiful night, the black sky was clear so that they could see all the constellations. The gentle breeze was blowing allowing to soften the heat a little. Benedict, Erica and Violet walked through the park admiring all the colors and lights.

“It's beautiful, isn’t it?” Said Erica to Violet, smiling. “I love it all, don't you?”

The blonde answered nothing at that moment, just stared at the colors and wondering how her life has changed since the end of the war. Before, she couldn’ t understand these small details, but now everything was very clear to herself.

"Yes, it's all very beautiful," she answered at last.

Benedict tried to observe Erica's every attitude so that he could finally make the much desired statement. He then decided to appeal to the compliments, hoping to get him a smile.

"Look, Erica, I don't think I've ever seen you this beautiful!" said Benedict.

“Oh, is it true?” she asked, her face flushed.

“Of course, you always wear those embarrassed and frowning dresses… I need to tell you that you look more beautiful when you use happier colors!” he replied, smiling.

“You're saying I'm a dull person, is that it ?!” she asked, in a serious tone.

“What?! Oh no, it's… Yes, but, calm down! It's not what I meant, it's just… ” Benedict said nervously. He looked at Violet, asking for help. Violet stared at him, confused.

"I think that's what he meant, but look on the bright side. He has been noticing you.” said Violet.

Benedict slapped his forehead and shook his head. He looked at Erica, who was looking at him with a serious look.

“Is it true? Do you… Notice me?” - she asked.

Benedict raised an eyebrow in disbelief at Violet's accomplishment.

“Of course,little Erica ... I always keep an eye on you ...” - Benedict widened his smile,

"That doesn't seem very normal to me ..." Erica said, startled.

“Hahahaha. Look, we are here! Come on, let's go in!” shouted Benedict, who was trying to change the course of the conversation.

_"Before this gets even weirder…" _\- he thought as he shook his head.

The group entered the park and began to stroll through the food stalls. They visited some of them and watched the various games around them. In the shooting range, Violet shot down all the targets and got a bear, which she gave as gift to Erica. Benedict was embarrassed as he could barely topple one of them. They bought cotton candy and went to a stool in front of a carousel. Benedict thought at that time as an opportunity to invest a little more in Erica.

“Look, there's a ferris wheel over there! Let's have a look, Erica?”

“Ah yes. Sounds like fun. Come on, Violet”. said Erica.

"Ah, Violet is afraid of heights, she doesn't want to go, do you, Violet?" said Benedict, who widened his eyes slightly at her. Violet didn’t understand the message, but gave her own way to solve the problem.

“I'm not afraid of heights. I get along well in high places. But, I think it would be an ideal time for you to talk. I think you two match.” said Violet.

“Violet!” said Benedict, startled.

“Do you think we match?” asked Erica, her face flushed.

“Yes, certainly.” said Violet.

"Damn..." said Benedict, who feared a disastrous end to that moment.

"Benedict… I… I want to go to the ferris wheel with you…" said Erica.

“What?! Really?!” asked Benedict, anxiously.

“Yes. Let's go at once!” said Erica, who took Benedict by the hand and pulled him. Benedict smiled brightly and then nodded to Violet. Violet decided to sit on the bench and wait for their return.

Violet looked at the carousel. It was very colorful and played a loud song. The lights flickered brightly and the speed of the toy increased a little. She stared in delight at the toy when, between the lights and the plastic horses, she saw the figure of Gilbert staring her.

She widened her eyes slightly and blinked a few times in disbelief. Violet got up quickly from the bench and forgot about the cotton candy. She ran to the carousel and saw the figure of a tall man walk away. She reached for the brooch and squeezed it. Violet decided to follow the man, who was trying to sneak among the people. Violet noticed that the man started running and decided to do the same. He bumped into the people in front of him, as if desperate. She started to approach him.

The mysterious man entered a tent and Violet followed him there. She came across several mirrors that gave her various reflections. And when she stopped to look at the mirror in front of her, she saw Gilbert's reflection on her back. She put her hand to her chest and gasped. Could it be a ghost? A dream? Madness?! Violet turned slowly, then her blue eyes met his green eyes. It was Gilbert. It was the major. There, in front of her, after years.

“Gi-Gilbert ?!” She asked, uncertainly.

"Violet ..." When he saw her condition, his heart clenched. He knew she had suffered from his absence, but now seeing her there, he knew that her suffering had been worse than he had imagined. And all because of him. - Violet ... It's me ... Don't be afraid ... - He tried to approach her, but she retreated a few steps.

“No, it can't be. You are dead, I saw your grave myself. I ... I cried before it. This is not real!!”

In her blue eyes tears were already beginning to form.

"Violet… I'm real… I… I've always been alive all this time…" said Gilbert, his voice trembling.

“It's a lie! It can not be, right!?” cried Violet, who backed away a little more. - “If you were alive, why did you leave me all this time ?! Why didn't you come back to me ?!” - she shouted.

"I needed to do this… for you. I'm so sorry!” - He tried again to approach her. He wanted to hug her and say he loved her, but she walked away. And that made his chest tighten more and more.

“For me?! It makes no sense! What kind of person fakes his own death? Do you have any idea how much pain I felt with your absence ?! Do you have any idea of sleepless nights wondering where you would be ?! I dont understand!”- Violet said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Violet, listen to me! I know none of this makes sense now, but if you hear me… If you can give me a chance to tell you everything… I… I think you can understand me… ” said Gilbert, who approached and tried to touch in her hands, but Violet cringed and looked to the side.

"Please don't touch me ..." Violet said.

“Violet, please, don't do this ... Don't reject me! I swear everything I did was thinking about you!” said Gilbert.

“This is a lie! This doesn’t make sense! ” Violet shouted.

"Violet, you're being unfair…" said Gilbert, who altered his tone a little.

"Life's not fair, Major…" Violet said, staring at him. “You know ... I always admired you for being an honest person ... For giving me a chance to be someone ... But ... - She wiped the tears that kept rolling down his face . “ I realize I was wrong ... You are, just , a big selfish!”

"Don't say that, Violet. Please listen to me… ” Gilbert said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"And after spending so many years clinging to your memory, clinging to the memories I had with you… I don't know what to think about all this anymore," Violet said.

Then, no longer wanting to prolong this conversation, Violet took off her brooch and threw it at Gilbert's feet, then left that place. In turn, the now Colonel Gilbert let the tears he was trying hard to contain come to light. He understood Violet's anger, and now he wondered if what he did was really right. He took the brooch, analyzed it remembering the day he gave her and finally left that place too. His heart was broken.

Violet ran out of the park, her thoughts confused, tears still stinging down her face. Benedict and Erica who were now buying a love apple saw when she left.

“Hey ... Where does Violet go in such a hurry? Should we go after her?” said Benedict.

“Was she crying ?! She looked really sad .. Come on, let's go after her, Benedict!” said Erica.

Erica and Benedict ran after Violet, and after a few exhausting minutes, they both reached her a few blocks from the park, stopped her and asked what had happened.

“You run too fast for a woman with heels ... Uff ...” Benedict said, panting.

“Benedict, please!” - Erica scolded him. - “Are you ok Violet !?”

"I ... I don't know ..." Violet said.

“You look pale ... Looks like you saw a ghost!” said Benedict.

“He's not a ghost anymore ... He's alive.” She said among his weeping.

“Who?” Erica asked, confused.

“He faked his death all this time ... How could he do that? Doesn't he know how much I suffered from thinking he was dead? How much did his mother suffer?” Violet shook her head vehemently, hardly believing what she was saying.

“Violet, we do not understand ...” Benedict said, confused.

"I ... I need to be a little alone ... I'm sorry ..." Violet said, who turned away from them and started running.

Erica and Benedict just looked at each other, didn't know what to say, because they didn't understand all of her friend's questions and pain.

“Let's go after her !” said Erica.

"I think she ... needs some time alone ..." said Benedict.

"I see," said Erica.

“So ... I had bought the tickets to go to the ferris wheel ... Do you still want to go?” said Benedict, scratching his head.

"I hope she'll be fine ... Well, Ben ... I guess ... We can go to the ferris wheel" Erica said

“ Ben ?! Got I a nickname ?! This is great! Let's go then?” asked Benedict, who extended his hand to Erica.

“Yes!” said Erica, her face flushed. She took Benedict's hand and they returned to the park.


	5. Conflicting minds

Violet hurried up the building stairs. She wanted to control the tears streaming down her face, but it was almost impossible. The pain was so big, so strong… She came into her room, slammed the door and went to her desk where she used to write. She screamed and scattered everything in front of her. Violet dropped to her knees and fell into a copious cry. Her head was trying to reason, but it was all confused. She put her hands to her cheeks and let the tears come out.

Gilbert was alive. Her dream, her biggest dream had come true. But nothing was as she had imagined. Instead of joy, what she felt was a great sadness. The sadness of being deceived, of lying to her all this time. Why did he want to be away from her? Why did he leave her ?! Was she just a disposable thing? Was she not worthy enough for him? How? How can he say he loved her from the bottom of his heart and at the same time refuse to be by her side. Why!? For what?!

Violet laid on the floor and reached for the collar of her shirt. She widened her eyes slightly when she remembered that she gave up of her brooch. The pain in her chest increased, her stomach rolled. The only thing that had kept her alive was that object, the mere possibility that he was alive. The hope that she clung to all this time now caused her so much sadness…

Did everyone know the truth? Dietfried, Hodgins, Cattlleya ?! Had everyone fooled her !? Had they witnessed their suffering, but still collaborated in this web of lies? Violet questioned everyone's complicity at that moment. But she decided to regain her temper.

After the initial chaos, she sat down and leaned against the wall. Violet noted that she had barely given Gilbert the chance to explain himself. She felt embarrassed at just judging him based on the pain she felt. In the end, she loved him so much that just the thought of him staying away from her, even alive, had completely destabilized her. She had barely had time to look at his face as tears had overwhelmed her eyes. She didn't even bother to hear his voice…

Gilbert was never unfair to her… He never mistreated her, didn't treat her with rubbish… He gave her a name, a new life… Violet came to the conclusion that she had overreacted and perhaps lost Gilbert forever after that meeting. She cried again, saddened… She hoped that on the next, she could see things more clearly.

Across town, in the old Bougainvillea mansion, Gilbert was disconsolate. He imagined countless times the day he would meet his beloved Violet again. But he had not imagined how much his absence had made her suffer. He figured it had been a bad choice to follow her to the park, but, jealous, decided to go. He supposed this boy was courting her and the thought of seeing her with someone else made his heart break. He concluded that she was only helping a good friend, but before he could hide, she noticed his presence. He was a great fool not to have looked for her as soon as he arrived in town.

He was a big coward. And maybe Violet was right: he was a big selfish man. Gilbert tried to convince himself several times that he was doing this to her, so that Violet becomes a free person, free from obligations, free from the army, free from her loyalty to him. But maybe he was just afraid. Afraid that someone else could take her love or just afraid of losing her.

At one point in one of his outbreaks, blamed for taking her to the battlefield, he determined to forget her, to let her go, since he didn't deserve her affection or respect . He tried to restart his life by sinking into work. He became a workaholic which brought him to exhaustion several times. He struggled to broaden his network of influences, which was not difficult as the family's last name was imposing and popular. And due to his heroic act of almost dying for the country, he obtained his decoration. And there was yet another to come. He had entered the army head-on, and was almost certain that his mind was free, even with Hodgins's insistent calls, asking him to reconsider himself.

But everything changed when that day he saw Violet's portrait in the newspaper. It was the opening day of the intercontinental train. So beautiful and so free. Gilbert saw all that feeling return with intensity. Desperation almost came at the thought of her at the same risk that time he had taken her to war. He moved all the pieces in his hand so that she could be rescued, so that she would remain safe. He almost even jeopardized his secret. He even went to the attack area, but he cowered and asked his brother to do so. And since then, he has decided to live only so that Violet remains safe.

He got his promotion thanks to his great sacrifice in the war. He got a higher rank, enough to keep her away from the war. And even from afar, He'd take care of Violet. But when his mother passed away, Gilbert noticed how ephemeral life was and he decided it was time to come after her and make the dreams he wanted to live by her side.

But staying so far away may have been a big mistake. But Gilbert would not give up on Violet. No more hiding in the shadows. He would do his last great battle: regain Violet's trust and love. He decided to sleep and rest, because he would have to have an important conversation the next day.

A new day arrived and early in the morning, Violet was already in the company CH. She was sitting at her desk when Hodgins arrived and was startled to see her.

“Violet ?! What are you doing here so early?”asked Hodgins.

"Mr. Hodgins… I need to talk to you…" Violet said.

“With me? Well, come to my office… ”said Hodgins, concerned.

They went to his office, and Hodgins gestured toward the chair to sit down. 

"So, Violet, is something bothering you?" asked Hodgins.

"Mr. Hodgins… I… I saw major yesterday…" Violet said.

“Oh… You… Did you meet Gilbert?” said Hodgins, surprised.

“Yes ... Actually, it wasn't quite a date ... It was more of an act of chance ...” Violet said.

“Violet… I… I wonder what you want to ask me… I'm sorry I lied to you all this time… But I did it for Gilbert, who is my great friend…” said Hodgins.

“But why did he ask you to do that? Why did he want to stay away from me and hide for so long? I do not understand!” Violet said nervously.

“Violet… Gilbert did it for you!” said Hodgins.

“For me?!” Violet said, confused.

“Look… I'm not the best person to have this conversation with you… Gilbert who should explain his reasons… I can only say that I'm sorry and I never did anything just to hurt you…” - said Hodgins.

"But I said horrible things to him ... I don't know if he still wants to talk to me ..." Violet said apprehensively.

"Violet, of all the people in the world, you're the only one who matters to Gilbert. I'm sure he won't give up on you so easily. Be patient, he will come to you.” said Hodgins.

“All right, Mr. Hodgins. Sorry for the inconvenience… ” Violet said, who rose and bowed.

“Violet, everything will be fine, don’t worry.”- said Hodgins.

Violet left the room and came across Erica, who was wearing a colorful dress and some makeup on her face.

“Erica ?!” Violet said, surprised.

“Violet! How are you?! I was worried about you yesterday!” said Erica

“It's alright ... Sorry to worry you ... I think I ruined your night yesterday, didn't I?” Violet asked.

“Actually, everything was fine!” said Erica, whose face turned red.

“Good Morning! Good Morning!” said Benedict, very cheerful.

Violet looked at them, confused.

“What a good mood so early in the morning!” said Iris, who had just arrived.

“Erica… I brought it for you!” said Benedict, who took a flower from his pocket and gave it to her, which made Erica flush. “Thanks for our date yesterday. Hope we can do it again.” he said and kissed her cheek.

“Yes! Of course!” said Erica, embarrassed.

“Well… what's going on here?” asked Iris.

“ Little Erica and I are dating!” said Benedict excitedly.

“Oh, seriously?!” said Iris, surprised.

“We ... We went to the park yesterday and we ...” said Erica.

“We kissed!” said Benedict.

“Ben!” said Erica, embarrassed.

“Wow! That’s amazing! Just tell me more about it!” said Iris.

Violet was surprised by the situation. In the end, their date had gone well. She went to her office and sat in front of the typewriter. Violet sighed and remembered Benedict's request. She decided to write for them to demonstrate how special they felt.


	6. A brief farewell

Violet thought about the romance that was emerging among her friends and also about everything she felt for Gilbert. Benedict and Erica had waited too long and thinking about it, she began to write the letter. When she finished it, she reread what she wrote with a small smile, because the result had been great. Then she called Benedict for him to read.

“I think it looks great. I'm sure she will like it.” said Benedict. Violet then sealed the letter and handed it to him. “Thanks! I know this will help us a lot!”

“No need to thank!” said Violet.

“Violet ... What did happen that day? I… I didn't understand what you said at that time… You looked so upset… ”said Benedict.

" It's just that… I found something very important about someone I care about a lot…" Violet said.

“Huh ?! What do you mean, explain me better… ” Benedict said.

Violet told him about the episode in the park and Benedict was surprised.

" So the guy who you thought was dead came alive out of nowhere ? I would freak out too if I were you ... But what was his justification?” asked Benedict.

“ I ... I don't know ... I got so nervous that ... I didn't let him talk ..." Violet said.

“Oh ... Got it! You know, Violet, I think you should give him a chance ... Maybe he had a very strong reason to do what he did ... You'll know ...” - Benedict said.

Violet was silent for a moment as she pondered what he had just said. Perhaps it was time to face Gilbert and let him give his own version of the facts.

“Thank you, Benedict. I will do this.” said Violet.

" I wish you good luck. Well, I need to get back to work. Thanks for the letter, I'll deliver it to her this weekend. We're going to the park again, you know that?” - said Benedict.

“Nice! I wish you have a good date.”- said Violet.

“Well, I’m leaving! See you, Violet.” said Benedict, who rose from his chair and left. Violet concentrated on her activities.

Meanwhile, Hodgins decided to visit Gilbert after what Violet had told him. He was worried about his friend. Arriving at the Bougainvillea’s home, he found Gilbert in his office.

“Hodings !? It's always good to see you, my old friend. Join me. ” said Gilbert, who pointed to a chair for Hodgins to sit on.

"Well, you might wonder why I'm here. Violet came to me and told me what happened. How are you?” asked Hodgins

“I feel terrible! I didn't expect her reaction to be most pleasant, since I've lied to her all this tim, but I wasn’t prepared to hear the harsh words she said…” Gilbert sighed deeply.

"Gil ... try to understand her, you have no idea what she's been through. Violet suffered greatly not only from your "death" but also from the consequences of her actions during the war. That girl went through challenges that demanded a lot of her and the fact that she didn't have her master to guide her made it all the more difficult… ” said Hodgins.

" I don't know what to do, Hodgins. I really want to regain her trust, but I'm not sure who is Violet right now… It's have been so many years, she had grown up, she had become a woman and she isn’t even that little girl who always needed me…” - said Gilbert.

“Gilbert, Violet needs you. She always needed you. That girl woke up in a hospital without both arms, but the only thing she wanted to know was about you. She reported to you every day, even though she knew it wasn't necessary… And when she discovered about your death, I thought she'd kill herself just to be around you… ”said Hodgins.

Gilbert's eyes filled with tears and he put his hand to his forehead.

" I made her suffer, Hodgins… I… I should leave and let her go, finally. I just caused Violet unhappiness and sadness… She deserves someone better than me… ” Gilbert said, tears streaming down his cheeks

“Enough!” said Hodgins, who exalted himself and slammed both hands on the table, which made Gilbert startle. “How long will you ignore what Violet feels and prioritize what you think should be done?! That girl spent those five years waiting for you and all you think about is running away ?!”

" Hodgins, I ..." Gilbert was saying when Hodgins interrupted him.

" Gilbert, please don't spoil this chance life has given you! That girl ... She would give her life for you! If you love Violet, fight for her! Show that you care! Or let her go and lose her once and for all! ” said Hodgins, who softened his voice.

Gilbert was static for a moment and then bowed his head.

“Sorry... But I really want you to be happy! It’s time for you to be together or to break up.” said Hodgins.

" Thank you, Hodgins…" said Gilbert.

“Why do you thank me?” asked Hodgins.

" You gave me the courage I needed. I will fight for Violet's love, even if I have to be patient. Unfortunately, I have to go back to base to sort out some issues, but I'll be back to talk to her and I won't leave her side until everything is settled, ”Gilbert said.

" At least, say goodbye to her this time so she knows you haven't run away from her." said Hodgins.

“You're right ... Before leaving, I'll go to her.” said Gilbert.

“Great. I cheering for you”. said Hodgins.

Hodgins said goodbye to his friend and returned to the company. He saw Violet talking to a new client. Hodgins went to his office and found Cattleya there.

“ So you think you got some results?” Cattleya asked.

“ Yes, but, I had an idea idea that can help them even more.” said Hodgins.

The rest of the day had been quiet at the postal company. Customer demand was high because it was Christmas Eve. After the last client, a lady who wrote to her daughter who lived in another city, Iris appeared at Violet's door, with a frightened expression.

"Iris, did something happen?" Violet asked.

“Violet ... There is a gentleman who wants to talk to you ...” said Iris.

“Gentleman?” Violet asked.

"Yes ... And he said his name is ... Gilbert Bougainvillea ..." said Iris.

"Gilbert ..." Violet said, who rose suddenly.

“I ... Can I let him in?” asked Iris.

"Yes ... you can ... let him in ..." Violet said.

Iris left the room and Violet went to the window. Some snow crystals were beginning to fall from the sky of Leiden. Violet heard a few footsteps approach. Her heart pounded and she put her hand to her chest.

" Violet…" she heard Gilbert's voice very close.

Violet took a deep breath and slowly turned toward the voice. Gilbert was in front of her in his usual uniform. He took a few steps forward and approached her.

" Gilbert…" Violet said, a little apprehensively.

" Violet, I'm sorry for coming here… I know you're busy… But I needed to talk to you…" Gilbert said.

" Okay ... Gilbert, I ... I'm sorry ... I was a little unfair to you and ..." Violet said when Gilbert interrupted her.

" Violet, the only one who needs to apologize is me… I really wanted to talk to you, explain everything, but I need to sort out one last thing first. I'm going back to the military base for a few days… ”said Gilbert.

" Are you… leaving?" Violet asked, surprised.

“It will be for a few days ... I promise. And when I get back, I want to talk to you. I really want to explain everything to you, Violet. So, I came here to say goodbye to you for now… ”said Gilbert.

" But ..." Violet said apprehensively. 

" I shouldn't ask you for anything else, but ... Please wait a little longer ..." said Gilbert, who turned and walked to the door.

Violet, moved by an emotion, ran to him and hugged him in the back. Gilbert was surprised, but stopped walking.

" Please, you have to go back this time ... I ... I need you to tell me what happened ... I need to know ... Why all this happenned..." Violet said.

Gilbert smiled, grasped her hands clasped in his torso, turned to her, took her hands and stared at her.

“I promise. I'll be back for you, Violet.” said Gilbert, who kissed the back of her hand, let go of her hands and left the room.

Violet put her hands up to her arms as if to embrace herself and took a deep breath. Suddenly Cattleya appeared in her office.

" Violet, tomorrow morning, Hodgins wants to have a meeting with you about a new client," she said.

“Ok.” Violet answered.

Violet went home late in that day and barely slept imagining the day she and Gilbert would meet again . She needed to know the truth. She needed to understand everything that had happened.


	7. For you

As Hodgins had said, he had an idea to help Violet and Gilbert and began to put it into practice. The day after his friend's departure, he called the automemories doll to his office. Violet came into the room and he asked her to sit in the chair opposite him

“Violet, I have a new service for you. A customer in another city wants to write a letter to someone special and he made sure it was you doing it. You must leave tomorrow. I know christmas is coming, but this person urgently needs this letter. Do you accept?” asked Hodgins

“All right. I will.” Violet answered.

"Great! Thank you, Violet." said Hodgins.

Violet left the room and minutes later, Cattleya entered, looking seriously at Hodgins and asked:

“Will this work?”

"I hope so, they need to understand each other once and for all." Hodgins got up, walked over to her, and hugged her.

The next day, Violet was already on the train to the new client's city. She looked at the landscape and thought about everything that had happened in the last days. But unlike other times, she felt a strange sensation in her chest, not sure what it was, but she knew it was a good thing. And after a few hours of travel, Violet finally arrived at her destination. It was a mansion a little way from the city center, which looked to be newly built. The snow was already falling a little more intensely and it colored white all around.The car left her at the door and Violet approached to ring the bell.

Inside his house, Gilbert was waiting for dinner in the library. He was exhausted after a long day at work. As with Christmas coming, all the establishments would go into recess and he had to get everything sorted out. Suddenly Gilbert heard the bell ring. It struck him as not expecting visitors at that time. One of the maids went to the door and opened it. He approached and could hear a familiar voice.

“Nice to meet you. We will go anywhere a customer requests. Representing the automemories dolls, Violet Evergarden, at your service.”

“Violet !? What are you doing here?” said Gilbert, surprised. He approached the door while his employee just left.

“Gilbert?” - Violet said, who widened his eyes slightly to see him - “I came at the request of Mr. Hodgins ... He told me that I should meet a customer at this address ....”

“Did Hodgins send you here? I see ... Violet, come in, please. It must be very cold out there.” Gilbert led Violet to the living room sofa near the fireplace so she could warm up. "Wait a minute, I'll get you some tea, you're a little shaky ..." He headed toward a room in the house.

Meanwhile, Violet took off her gloves, looked around the great room and noticed several picture frames scattered around the room and taken by curiosity went to them. In one of them was a picture of Gilbert with his brother and parents. There were other family photos scattered around, but Violet stopped when she saw a picture of her on the wall. And then, she noticed another and another.

“_Are… my photos ?! How did he get them? ” _She thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Gilbert's return.

"Oh, so have you found them yet ..." said Gilbert, who approached her and handed the cup of tea into her mechanical hands.

“Are these photos of me? Ho-how ... How did you get them?” Violet asked nervously.

"Violet, although I was away from you all these years, I never failed to accompany you." said Gilbert, who went to an old bookcase and withdrew a kind of leather-bound book. Then he returned to where she was. - “Why don't you sit down? I want you to see this!”

Violet and Gilbert went to a sofa and sat next to each other. Violet sipped her tea, set the cup on a coffee table and picked up the book. She began flipping through the pages and was surprised to see what was inside it. These were newspaper articles about her for the past five years.

“Is it ... Everything about me? Have you kept it all this time? Why? I… I don't understand… ” Violet said.

Gilbert, who studied her silently, then noticed the apprehension on Violet's face.

“Violet ... I know I've been missing from your life all this time and you think I'm selfish for doing this … And maybe I was ... But, I did it all for you. So you don't have to be a weapon again…” Gilbert said.

Violet took her eyes off the book and stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean, Gilbert?" said Violet.

Gilbert got up, walked to the fireplace and stared at the fire for a moment. Then he turned to Violet and faced her.

“Violet ... At that time, I made a mistake when I made you believe that you were a weapon, I made a mistake when after giving you an education, a home and a name, I still took you to war. Also, because of me, you got seriously hurt.” He pointed at her mechanical arms. “You know… when I woke up at the hospital next to you and saw what had happened, I realized that if I stayed by your side, you would never be an ordinary person. And you Violet, you needed that because that's what you are… A person. So I asked Hodgins to take care of you and decided to leave. It was not easy, but it was necessary.”

Violet could no longer contain her crying, knowing that Gilbert had suffered as much as she had, and that it was all because of her, to make her well. The sadness and a joy came over her. Sadness because she misjudged him, said horrible things to him and happiness because she knew how important she was to Gilbert.

“Violet, I'm not a major anymore. I became a colonel, I made my own network of influences, all to have a patent that gave me enough autonomy. But, as you might imagine, it took more time than I expected… Of course, that doesn't excuse me from blaming my death, but… I moved worlds and funds for you… It was all for you… ”said Gilbert.

“I ... I don't even know what to say ... I ... I'm sorry! I misjudged you! ”Said Violet, who finally managed to say something, even in her barely audible voice. Suddenly Violet felt the soft touch of Gilbert's hand on her cheek. He began to lightly caress and then dried the tears that still fell in abundance from her blue eyes.

"Needless to say... I don't blame you for thinking I was a selfish ..." Gilbert withdrew his hand from Violet's face and held lightly in one of her mechanical hands. “Violet, put on your coat. I want you to see something else on the outside.”

They warmed themselves in coats and went to a greenhouse outside. When Violet entered, she was surprised. There was a vast plantation of violets in the greenhouse.

“Watching them grow all this time has been what has given me strength all these years to keep me from you and not intervene in your new discoveries.

“This ... It's so beautiful! I… ” Violet said, her eyes full of tears.

"Violet… I never stopped thinking about you for a minute… I know I was wrong with you, but… I hope you can forgive me someday…" Gilbert said.

“Gilbert!” said Violet, who hugged him tightly. “I missed you so much!”

Gilbert returned the hug, and they both stood there enjoying that long-awaited gesture.

" Me too, Violet ... Me too ..." said Gilbert, who pressed her against his body.

Violet and Gilbert remained in the greenhouse. As she looked at the beautiful flowers, she unknowingly reached for the collar of her dress looking for the brooch, but then she remembered what she had done. She looked at him awkwardly, who understood immediately. Gilbert took the brooch from his pocket and approached her.

“ Put it on me, please!”- said Violet.

Gilbert approached her and as she put the brooch, her green eyes didn’t gave off Violet’s blue eyes, as they were still as beautiful as ever. His hand went again to her cheek and one of his fingers slid over her reddened lips. This affection made Violet close her eyes and she felt her heart race. Gilbert, taken by the desire and love of all those years, put his lips lightly on hers and Violet responded. Gilbert put his other hand to her thin waist and brought her close to his body, while Violet lightly touched his shoulders with her metallic arms. At the end of the kiss, both returned to the mansion and Gilbert provided a room for Violet to rest.


	8. Happiness on the way

That kiss had made Violet a little uneasy. Shee had wanted something like this for so long that she felt euphoric, something that wasn’t normal for her. She rolled over the bed countless times, but sleep didn't come. Violet got out of bed and went to the window. She sat opposite it and noticed the snow fall, slightly. She decided to walk a little. Violet opened the door and met Gilbert in the hallway. She jumped back, startled.

“Violet, sorry. I scared you, didn't it?” said Gilbert.

“Oh… No problem… Are you sleepless?” Violet asked.

“Yes ... And I see that you too ... I must confess that I left the room a few times and thought about knocking on your door, but, I don't know if it would be appropriate ... So, I was like an old fool, down the corridor ...”- said Gilbert.

“I can't sleep either...I missed you.” - Violet said.

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly and he smiled. Violet's face flushed a little.

"No need to be ashamed, Violet. I missed you too. Do you want to go to the library? I don't know if it would be appropriate to stay in the room… I want you to tell me what you have been doing. I want you to tell me what your new life has been like.” Gilbert said

“Yes, I'd like to go to the library with you!” said Violet.

They put on a robe, went downstairs and to the library. They sat side by side on the couch and Gilbert heard Violet tell a few stories without interrupting her. And in a moment of silence, he cuddled Violet, wrapping his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“You know, Violet, tomorrow is Christmas Eve… We never celebrate Christmas together, do we?” said Gilbert

"Yes, it's true ..." Violet said.

"How about you stay here these next few days? We can decorate a tree together and finally, I can give you a gift that I kept for you all this time.” said Gilbert.

“A gift? But… I have nothing to give you back… ” Violet said, who raised her head and stared at him.

“Violet, my greatest gift is you!” said Gilbert, who stared at her. “ I love you, Violet. I have always loved you.”

“Gilbert… I understand… I understand what that means! And… I love you too!” said Violet.

“Violet ...” Gilbert whispered, who put his hand to her face and pulled her for a kiss.

Soon they laid on the couch, with Violet lying on Gilbert's chest and they kissed, passionately. When the lips parted, Gilbert pulled Violet to himself and wrapped her in his arms. Violet hugged him and they both stared at each other and caressed their faces with their metallic hands. They fell asleep together and woke up with the squeal of one of the employees who was startled to see them sleep together.

In the morning, they decorated the Christmas tree and placed a few gifts under it. Gilbert and Violet admired the tree happily and decided to look at the snow outside. They were walking through the snow and Gilbert saw some neighborhood children raising a snowman. He was delighted when he noticed that a relative amount of snow hit his face. He glanced sideways and noticed Violet smile, something he had never seen.

“What a low blow!” he said, mockingly.

Gilbert took some snow and made a ball, but he was hit again before that. Gilbert cleared his head, dropped the snowball and ran after Violet. He caught her around the waist, threw themselves into the snow and pulled her down beside him. They both laughed and Violet stopped when she noticed that she was close to Gilbert. They kissed and laid a little in the snow.

"That's the only kind of war you have to go from now on, Violet. You are finally free and I am at peace.” said Gilbert.

“Thanks, Gilbert.” said Violet.

"I have to thank you, Violet, thanks for giving me a bigger reason to live." said Gilbert.

They still had fun in the snow for a while, returned home and Gilbert told her some of his stories. Later, they had a simple but very special dinner in the new Bougainvillea mansion. Gilbert and Violet celebrated Christmas with his employees, who sang a few songs to cheer them up. And at the end of dinner, they to the fireplace area and Gilbert handed a small box in Violet's hands.

“And to you. I kept it all this time, hoping I could ask you… To be my wife.” said Gilbert.

When Violet opened the box, she saw a ring with a blue stone. She took it out of the box and took it to eye level. Violet was thrilled. Gilbert took the ring and placed it on her metal finger.

"She remembers the color of your eyes, Violet," said Gilbert. He was silent for a moment and took the courage to say what he always kept secret. "I'll wait for the day when you can accept my proposal, Violet. Because it would make me very happy if you were my wife.” said Gilbert.

Violet admired the ring and then hugged Gilbert.

“Gilbert… I accept!” said Violet.

“Violet ?!” said Gilbert, confused. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! I don't want to wait for you anymore!” said Violet, who smiled at him with utmost happiness.

Gilbert returned Violet's smile, took her around the waist, spun her around, and when he lowered her, he touched his lips to hers. The two remained lost in the kiss for a while and then touched their foreheads while cradling a kind of silent dance.

“Violet ... What do you want to do?” asked Gilbert.

“Uh?” Violet asked, confused.

“Now that we are reunited and we're getting married, what do you want to do? You… ” Gilbert said when Violet cut him off.

"I want to be with you, Gilbert. But, I also want to continue writing letters. That helped me understand myself as a person… ” Violet said.

"I don't care that you write letters. That is what you love to do. But, I don't want to let you go, ever again.” said Gilbert.

"I'm not going anywhere ... I've always been with you, Gilbert." said Violet, who smiled at him.

"Well, we'll have time to think about that, isn't it?" said Gilbert.

“Yes, the rest of our lives.” said Violet.

And that would be Gilbert and Violet's first happy Christmas, after so many years of longing and uncertainty. The days passed and on New Year's Eve, they decided to return to Leiden, to tell the news to their friends. The citizens of that city were gathered in the central square, where the postal company was, to hear the ringing of the central church bell, which would mark the passage for a new year.

Cattleya, Hodgins, Iris, Erica, and Benedict were in front of the company and talking excitedly.

“ What is Violet up to?!” said Iris nervously.

“ I don’t know! She just asked us to wait here… ” said Hodgins.

“ Did everything go wrong ?!” whispered Cattleya.

“I have no idea… Gilbert didn't answer my calls… I'm really worried… I may have screwed up everything” said Hodgins, scratching his head.

“Oh, wow!” said Benedict, who was looking to the side.

Everyone looked in the same direction and saw Violet approaching. She wore her hair down and a dress that showed off her metallic arms. Beside her was Gilbert, who was dressed in civilian clothes.

"Violet?" Said Benedict, surprised.

‘Is that you?!” said Erica, surprised.

“Hello everyone!” said Violet, who waved at them.

Hodgins looked at Violet and then at Gilbert. Gilbert smiled at his friend and Hodgins smiled and was thrilled.

“Oh Violet, you look so beautiful!” said Cattleya. She and the other girls approached to see her closely.

Hodgins approached Gilbert and he hugged him.

“Thanks. It was all thanks to you.” whispered Gilbert.

“I'm glad for you, my friend. Make her happy!” whispered Hodgins.

“I will strive to make her the happiest woman in the whole world.” whispered Gilbert.

Violet showed the ring on her finger and the girls shrieked in happiness. Benedict scratched his head, still confused by what was happening. A few minutes later, the bell rang, announcing the beginning of a new year. Cattleya hugged Hodgins, whispered something in his ear and put a hand to her belly. Hodgins gaped and then hugged her tighter, tears streaming down his face. Iris sighed, saddened, until a handsome red-haired boy stared at her and smiled at her, which made her smile back and run to him. Gilbert pulled Violet around the waist and kissed her passionately.

“It's a new year, Violet. Much awaits us.” said Gilbert.

"Let's start our new life together, Gilbert." said Violet.

Benedict scratched his head and swallowed nervously. He approached Erica, took an envelope from his coat and handed it to her. Erica took the letter, read it and faced Benedict. She jumped on him, which knocked them and they both fell to the floor. The envelope slipped from her fingers and the letter fell to the floor, displaying what was written to Cattleya, who picked it up and began reading it with Hodgins.

“_Dear Erica, how are you? You know, today, I found myself thinking of you. The first time you declared yourself to me, I didn't understand your feelings well. Sorry about that, I was just a person under construction. But as the years passed, I began to understand more about feelings and began to see you with other eyes. I had to face my own demons a few times, until I was ready to understand what was going on in my heart. We were so close, yet at the same time, so far away… But with each passing day, even though I thought it would be a good idea to put aside what I felt, that feeling only grew inside me. It was then that I stopped fighting with myself and decided to just feel. And then, I discovered the wonderful person you were. Competent, dedicated, true… And when I found myself, I was hopelessly in love, but trapped inside myself. But, now I'm free. And all I want is to have a happy life by your side. Sorry for the delay, I needed to mature a little to be good enough for myself and to be the right person for you. If you still want me, I want to be just yours, as you asked me that day. I love you. Love, Benedict. ”_

Cattleya and Hodgins looked at each other and then turned their attention to Violet and Gilbert, who were watching the fireworks, hugging each other.

“I think our task is over ... She has learned everything she needed ...” said Hodgins.

"Of course not, Hodgins. She will still learn many other things in the new life that awaits her.” said Cattleya.


	9. The great day

After Gilbert and Violet finally got it right, the couple was increasingly united and happy. The months passed and Gilbert was increasingly convinced that he wanted Violet by his side forever. Neither of them had left their services and since they lived in different cities, they sometimes met.

Gilbert was at the station, waiting for his bride. When the train whistle sounded announcing that it was near, his heart quickened, it was always like that when he was close to seeing her. When the train finally stopped and Violet came out the door, Gilbert felt the air fail him because she was a beautiful young woman. Gilbert hugged her, showing his longing.

“Glad you arrived!” He said, holding her tighter in his arms. Violet, in turn, allowed herself to relax in her beloved's arms as she said how nice it was to be with him again.

“Can we go?” Gilbert asked, taking her bag and giving her an arm around her, which she readily accepted.

The couple preferred to walk, because Gilbert's residence was not far from the station. On the way, Violet looked at the city with curiosity and wonder. It was a very beautiful place, with old style buildings and that charmed her. The route to the residence took place normally.

When they reached Gilbert's house, Violet settled in. He invited his beloved to take a walk in the greenhouse. She loved to go there and see the violets. While Violet admired some flowers, Gilbert picked one up and approached Violet.

“You remember that day when I first called you Violet?"

“The day you gave me a name ... Yes, I remember.” said Violet.

“I told you that you should be as beautiful as your name ... And you know ... You became even more beautiful than all these flowers ...” Gilbert smiled to see her face take on a look of surprise. “You are so beautiful, Violet!”

Gently, he placed the flower in Violet's hair, looked deep into her blue eyes and sighed deeply, to take courage to speak.

“Violet ... I know we were a long time away ... And in that time, we went through many things. I worried that you understood feelings, that you understood what it was to be free, whereas, in fact, I needed to learn about all this ... I had to learn to demonstrate my feelings too, to allow myself to feel. ... But from something I have always been sure of, it was my love for you.” said Gilbert.

"Gilbert…" Violet whispered.

"Are you looking forward to our approaching wedding?" - he asked

“Yes… Actually, I'm a little nervous. I still don't quite understand about… These ceremonies… And I'm not sure what it's like to be a bride… But the girls are helping me with that.” said Violet.

"You will be the most beautiful bride of all. I'm sure.” He said holding her chin between his fingers kissing her gently. “The invitations are ready! We can deliver them in person from tomorrow.” Gilbert said after stopping the kiss.

“That sounds great! I believe our friends will be excited!” said Violet.

“Not more than me!” said Gilbert, who picked her up, twirled her in the air and when he lowered her he brought his lips close to hers and tenderly kissed her. That day ended with the couple enjoying the beautiful dinner Gilbert had had specially prepared for that occasion.

*****

The days passed, after delivering some invitations in the city where Gilbert lived, they went to Leiden to do the same. Violet watched the landscape through the train window, then swerved to the ring on her mechanical finger. She could hardly believe that everything she ever dreamed was finally happening. The calm after the storm had come into her life. She shifted her gaze to Gilbert, who returns with a smile. 

The train stopped, she got off, with Gilbert's help, and as expected, Benedict was waiting for them. They greeted each other and the blonde led them straight to the postal company. Upon arriving there, Violet asked everyone to go to Hodgins's office.

“Gilbert? Wow, what a miracle to see you! Now that you've become Lieutenant Colonel, are you too busy for your friends?” asked Hodgins.

“Don't say nonsense. You know how this job takes time. But I'm here, aren't I?” said Gilbert.

"And why is this meeting?" asked Hodgins.

“We came to deliver this to you personally.” said Violet, who extended the invitations forward.

“ The wedding invitations! I love weddings!” said Cattleya excitedly.

Erica and Iris jumped with happiness and hugged their friend. They were truly happy for her. Benedict got serious, just watching.

“Congratulations Violet! Hodgins hugged her warmly. I'm very happy for you.” Hodgins let a few tears roll down his face, he had Violet as a daughter. And now seeing everything that was happening in her life made a joy flood her heart.

When Hodgins was leaving, he was surprised by Violet who hugged him tightly.

“I appreciate everything you did for me! All the changes in my life were only possible thanks to you.”

“No, Violet. It was you who made it all happen. And I'm very happy for both of you. Now, I have a question.” - said Hodgins

“What would it be?” Violet asked.

"Gilbert, when are you going to ask me for Violet's hand? Do you think I will let my daughter marry you like this, without even an official request? Hahahaha” said Hodgins.

“He needs to do something like this?” Violet asked, confused.

“Hahahaha. Stop being silly, Hodgins! No, Violet! It's all right! You don't need any of this!” said Gilbert, who slapped his friend on the shoulder.

“Hey, who said no? Hahahaha Just kidding, Violet. But this man doesn't even tell me such a thing in advance! He will see!” said Hodgins, who then looked at Benedict. “And you? Won't you congratulate Gilbert and Violet?”

“Of course I will. Actually, I really want to thank them.” said Benedict.

“Why?” Violet asked, surprised.

"Because of you, Violet, that helped me notice a wonderful girl, and you, Mr. Bougainvillea, have given me the courage to do something important. Erica, can you come here?” asked Benedict.

“Me?! Why… why ?!” asked Erica nervously. She took a few steps toward Benedict and faced him. Suddenly Benedict knelt down and revealed a red box. When he opened it, there was a ring.

“Oh wow! Wow!” said Hodgins.

“Seriously?!” shouted Cattleya, surprised.

“Be quiet, woman!” said Benedict. “Little Erica, will you marry me?”

“I… I… I want to!” shouted Erica. Benedict was startled but gave a smile. He put the ring on her finger, she jumped on his lap and kissed him passionately. Benedict returned, but the kiss was short-lived.

“ Enough! Enough! What will customers think of this ?!” said Hodgins.

“Hihihihi.” Erica smiled, embarrassed.

“Violet, thanks! It was all thanks to you! I owe you that! ” Said Benedict.

“I hope you are very happy!” said Violet.

“Am I the only one single here?!” said Iris, who pouted.

“Calm down, soon someone appears to you. You will see!” said Cattleya.

“Well, let's get back to work! Wow! A lot of news for one day only!” said Hodgins nervously. "And you, my friend, come with Violet to lunch at our house. We have a lot to plan for.”

\- All right. Convinced me. said Gilbert.

And after that day, a few seasons passed, until the big day came: the wedding of the influential Lieutenant Colonel Gilbert Bougainvillea and the famous automemories doll, Violet Evergarden. Much has been said about this ceremony, especially that it is reserved for a few. Everyone was curious, but only privileged could accompany this happy day.

In one of the rooms at the Bougainvillea mansion, Gilbert was finishing his special uniform for the occasion. Dietfried and Hodgins were with him.

"There is still time to give up, Gilbert ..." Dietfried said in a malicious tone.

“Good try! But, I won't change my mind. Violet and I will be happy.” said Gilbert.

“Humpf ... If you think so ... Well, the uniform looks great on you. I never thought you would outwit me and marry, Gil.”said Dietfried.

"You'll still find someone who suits you." said Gilbert.

“Not bad, not bad. It's very elegant! Well, cut this talk, the time is coming.” said Hodgins.

"I will wait next to the other guests." said Dietfried, who left the room.

“ All right. Are you nervous?” asked Hodgins.

"Maybe so ... I don't think even in the days of intense, I felt that way." said Gilbert.

“Relax, the woman of your life is waiting for you.” said Hodgins.

"I still owe you a big favor ... I don't even know how I will pay my debt ..." Gilbert said.

“Make her happy. That is enough.” said Hodgins, who hugged his friend.

“Well, the time has come.” said Gilbert.

Already in the room at the end of the hall, Violet was getting help from the girls to finish getting ready.

“Oh, how beautiful you look!” said Erica, who had just tucked a flower in her hair through her braids.

“Violet, are you nervous?” asked Cattleya.

"A little ... I ... I don't know what to expect from this moment ..." Violet said.

“Just be happy. Be yourself!” said Iris.

"And remember our honeymoon tips, huh? Hahahaha” said Cattleya.

“Cattleya, don't be indecent!” said Erica, her face flushed.

"I think… I remember your tips…" Violet said, her face flushed.

Violet approached the mirror and looked at her reflection in it. It was finally her big day. She was watching the fine, detailed lace of her dress. It was so beautiful and delicate. He wore long gloves to protect her war marks. Her metallic hands should not shine brighter than the bride itself. Her heart pounded anxiously. Her breathing was fast. The big day! The best day ever! Finally, it was time to go to the makeshift altar in the mansion's garden.

When she was ready, the girls went into the garden and Hodgins entered the room, because he would be with her. When he saw her, Hodgins couldn't stop crying, he was thrilled to see how much Violet had changed. Taking a deep breath to contain the emotion, he went to her and calmly began to guide her into the garden.

The place was beautiful. There were several flowers and ribbons adorning the garden. Everything was as Violet had planned. When the bride accompanied by Hodings dawned on the red carpet, the musicians began to play the song. Violet's blue eyes looked with wonder. Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off the bride, she was beautiful. Everything went as expected and Violet and Gilbert were officially married.

All the guests along with the bride enjoyed the party. Happiness reigned for all. Just Iris who was sulking in a corner while the couples danced.

"How boring," Iris muttered.

“Are you bored too?” asked Dietfried.

“Yeah ... Looks like everyone is getting married ....” said Iris

“I think marriages are boring… But, there is the good part about: finding beautiful girls… Would you like to dance?” Dietfried asked.

‘Yes, for sure.” - said Iris

The two packed a long dance and talked throughout the party. In the end, they decided to take a walk in the garden of the house.

"So you will be on a mission soon?" asked Iris.

“Yes. Sailors were made to live at sea, right? It takes something important to make me stay on solid ground.” said Dietfried

“I see ... An automemories doll also travels a lot. I have many obligations. He would have to be brave or bold enough to fall in love with one. Your brother must be like that…” said Iris.

“My brother is a sentimental fool ... I would say I'm more of the type that fits this profile ... The challenge always attracted me ...” said Dietfried, who faced Iris and gave him a confident smile.

“Interesting… Is it really good with challenges? Maybe, I'm a hard one to beat.” said Iris.

“That makes things more interesting. I think I'll take your challenge… ” Dietfried said.

“ We have a deal, then.” said Iris, who reached for him.

“Done.” said Dietfried, who returned and shook her hand.

They returned to the party space and joined the others. When the party was over, the bride and groom said goodbye to the guests and went to the room prepared for them.

Violet was nervous about not understanding what should happen. She knew what Cattleya had told her. She changed clothes, put on a lace nightgown. When she returned to her room, Gilbert was waiting for her sitting on the bed. When he saw her, he felt a certain emotion. She was so beautiful and graceful that she looked like a goddess.

Gilbert reached for her and Violet approached and the metallic hands touched. He pulled her around the waist, which joined their bodies slowly. Before lying in bed, they exchanged a loving kiss and declared themselves.

“I love you, Violet. Today, you have become my wife and the woman of my life.” said Gilbert

“Gilbert, I love you! I want to be by your side forever.” said Violet.

Still nervous, Violet laid in bed next to Gilbert. Her husband led her lovingly and gently, which made fear and insecurity dissipate. And from there they became one and finally, they became Mr. and Mrs. Bougainvillea.

A few months have passed since the wedding ceremony. Violet had just returned from a trip and was feeling sick. Gilbert was extremely worried and asked a doctor to come visit her. The doctor asked Gilbert to enter the room.

"And then, doctor, is something wrong?" asked Gilbert.

“Hahahaha. Calm down, young man. What she has is wonderful! Mrs. Violet is expecting a child.” said the doctor.

Gilbert was shocked, while Violet looked a little nervous.

“Well, I need to go. I await you in my office, Mrs. Bougainvillea.” said the doctor.

“Yes, thank you.” said Violet.

As the doctor withdrew, silence fell over the room. Gilbert approached with a serious expression. Violet was afraid of what that meant. But suddenly Gilbert hugged his beloved and she heard him sob. And in tears he said:

"Violet, do you know what that means?" asked Gilbert.

"I ... I know ... But it's confusing ... Generating a child ... I don't know anything about that ..." Violet said.

"Violet, you are making me the happiest man in the world, my love! A son is the living fruit of our love! And I promise you, I will love you and take care of you both.”said Gilbert.

“Gilbert… I'm a little scared, but I'm very happy too. Before I knew nothing about feelings, but now I can understand. And having someone inside me generate a life… It makes me feel more alive than ever!” said Violet.

“I love you, Violet. With all my heart. To you and this child in your womb.” said Gilbert.

"I love you too, Gilbert.To you both!”- Violet said before sealing a kiss with her husband.

And that's how Violet Evergarden, a girl who was trained to be a weapon and Gilbert Bougainvillea, finally found happiness. After so many storms in their path, fate has given them a new chance to live love and ultimately to have a free life


End file.
